


【炯舞】他與她

by fx0000



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000
Summary: 徵兵時期的故事以及動畫三話停職後私設。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya, 炯舞





	【炯舞】他與她

那或許是最接近告白的承諾。

▸

舞子．邁雅．斯特隆斯卡婭自小時候開始一直有個可以稱作是信念、人生信仰的願望被她珍重地收藏在心底，無論是炯、小灼，甚至是媽媽，她都沒有跟別人說過，那是只屬於她自己的秘密。  
她想要有個家。與其說是一個家庭，不如說是世界上的一隅。那裡是世界上最安全，不被戰火砲彈侵襲的地方，她可以跟她重要的人們一直永遠在那裡生活下去。一開始舞子覺得一棟簡單的獨棟房子便能容納她們母女，後來遇到小灼、伊格納多夫兄弟，她又覺得蓋個可以讓所有人都住進來的房子好了；可他們回到祖國，閉上眼轟炸機的引擎聲便充斥在耳邊的那天以來，她一直沒睡好。舞子．邁雅．斯特隆斯卡婭低頭攪了攪手中的奶茶，熱茶冉冉升起的熱氣撲了上來，消散在她的眼尾——是啊，現在她什麼都看不見，還躺在當地醫院裡。願望或許成為遙不可及的存在了，她想。

  
「……舞子？」青梅竹馬的聲音讓她中斷思考，炯進了病房，拉出椅子坐到床側，將他手中發出窸窣聲的東西放到一旁的櫃子上，而後炯的指腹輕輕蹭過自己的臉頰。  
「妳哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「……咦？」察覺到那雙手上有著濕意，她才反應過來她哭了，舞子慌忙地舉起衣袖擦拭眼淚，下意識朝對方笑著開口：「可能是手術的關係吧，我沒事的。」  
是嗎。舞子聽見炯這麼說，又一陣窸窸窣窣，像是塑膠袋發出來的聲音。「是去哪裡買了什麼嗎？」她問。  
炯聽到她的問題沒有馬上回答，思索般地發出很長的單音節，直到舞子聽見包裝被撕開的聲音，空氣裡帶著碘酒的味道，她的青梅竹馬終於回答了她的問題。「去藥局買紗布。」

  
「你怎麼受傷了？」她不明所以，「對練的時候受傷的嗎？」  
「我退役了。」  
「……你剛剛說什麼？」彷彿在講今天真是適合出去運動的天氣這種愜意的事，炯的聲音聽起來也是愜意至極，舞子感覺到床邊的人還在為自己的傷口擦藥，手上動作沒有停下，「明天開始就是一般市民了，跟妳一樣。」  
「不是、你怎麼——你做了什麼，炯？」  
「妳別那麼緊張……我只是幫忙制止失控的士兵時失手揍了長官兩下。」炯無奈地向逼近他的舞子空出幾根手指提醒對方杯子要拿穩。舞子愣了愣，雙手確認杯子的形狀跟奶茶有沒有灑出來，「真的揍了嗎？」  
「揍了。」  
「他們讓你退伍？」  
「是啊。我如願得到退伍的機會而且幫妳揍了那個白癡長官一拳。」

他輕笑著，把垃圾丟進垃圾桶。

「狀況如何？」  
「雖然可以正常走路，也習慣看不見的狀態了，不過一些細微的動作還是做不太到。」

  
舞子皺起眉，明明在醫院治療這麼久，每天做訓練終於可以不靠他人協助正常走路，失明之後聽覺也逐漸敏銳，觸覺卻無法掌控住。她得花時間記住每個材質每個物品的觸感、形狀、重量，一天之內能碰到的東西太多了，資訊量龐大且零散，要不忘記觸感並習慣重量沒想到是這麼難的事，不得不承認，她憑身體記住的僅僅是冰冷的槍枝、發炮後殘留火藥味的槍管重量。  
唯有槍，她能馬上分辨出來。「現在摸到能馬上認出來的，應該只有槍吧。」她用著自嘲的語氣向身旁的人開口說道。槍枝是長時間接觸的物品，是他們一刻也不能放開手的道具，是她直到失去意識前的那一刻還握在手中，卻再也沒能扣下扳機的武器。炯一定能理解的，舞子直覺性地這麼認為。

然後金髮的俄羅斯少年似乎點了點頭。

  
「那也沒關係。」他說。

緩慢纖細的語調包含得以共感的記憶與經驗，撫平她一直以來憋在心中五味雜陳的情緒與念想。她不習慣依靠他人，依靠同時也成了拖累，她不願連累別人，尤其是自己親近的人。現在她失明了，則必然成為需要幫助的那一方。舞子咬著下唇，悄悄伸出手，以指尖去摩挲炯的手心，最後停在充滿繭的位置。她侷促不安地試圖依靠身側的少年。

  
「……你要幫我嗎？」  
「我會在妳身邊的。」  
真的嗎？她重複問道，我看不見了，炯。  
嗯，我知道。舞子聽見炯的允諾，同時將她垂落的髮絲別至耳後，青梅竹馬的吐息離得很近，堅定溫柔的話語容許了她的依靠。  
「一起回日本吧，舞子。」  
那個瞬間一直以來被他們藏在青梅竹馬、戰友這兩個名詞底下朦朧不清的情感終於有了代名詞。

  
於是日常瑣碎的談話、有意無意的肢體碰觸、對方在身旁就會不自覺地想笑，這些平淡無奇的事物在彼此之間多了起來，他們會在相處時自然而然說對方很可愛、很溫柔；意識到誇讚後掌心薄薄的皮膚傳來彼此害躁又緊張的滾燙溫度，耳邊充斥乾笑結巴的默認，暫時鬆開了手，又會在不知不覺間握著抓著手、手腕，抑或手臂。喜歡與愛這些字眼通常夾在零星的交談裡被下一句話輕描淡寫帶過，他們從來沒有明確表達我喜歡你或我愛你。

* * *

  
舞子將洗衣籃裡的衣物丟進洗衣機，順著居家人工AI的指示倒入洗衣精的劑量後按下了開關。洗衣機嗶的一聲開始運作同時滾筒的轉動聲傳入耳中，她滿意地提起洗衣籃放回浴室。重新理了一遍今天要做的家事，洗衣服、幫盆栽澆水、確認掛在丈夫衣櫃裡的襯衫有沒有少了扣子還是又多了不應該存在的空衣架——炯都默默處理那些因執行公務而變得破爛的襯衫，但總是瞞不過飄在她身邊的人工AI，也瞞不過她。  
「要先去做哪個呢？是去臥室嗎？還是去陽台？」AI等她把洗衣籃擺好，從耳後繞到正面開口問。  
「嗯……先去臥室吧，這樣比較順路。」  
「了解——根據資料庫顯示近期的臥室與先前相比並無太大差異，不過還是得小心別撞到或是跌倒哦。」  
「謝謝你的提醒。」

舞子友善地道謝，握著導盲杖來到衣櫃前找到把手，打開了衣櫃。衣櫃左半邊收納西裝跟襯衫，襯衫有至少五件掛在架上……照理來說應該是這樣沒錯。舞子憑著記憶輕撫過架上的衣物，一邊確認鈕扣跟件數，就在數到第五件時AI發出疑問聲，又變換位置對她報告：「炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫先生回到家了。」

  
「咦、現在？」她愣了愣，疑惑自己的丈夫怎麼在這個時間點回來。關上衣櫃走到走廊，便聽見拖鞋聲從旁經過。「炯、你怎麼回來了？」  
「今天是一般業務，弄完就下班了。」  
臥室的方向傳來炯的聲音，她眨眨眼，偏過頭：「這麼快？小灼呢？」  
「灼的話還在公安局，晚上會過來吃飯。」  
「你沒有等他？」  
「他還有點事要處理，讓我先回來。」  
「這樣啊……」  
炯換好衣服後帶上臥室的房門。佛手柑的香味離她越來越近，舞子下意識地閉上眼接受落在額間的輕吻。「我回來了。」  
「歡迎回家。」  
「今天打算做什麼？」  
「衣服已經洗了，然後還要澆水，陽台的已經澆了。然後……」兩個人轉了個方向朝樓梯慢慢移動。舞子頓了頓，輕輕扯動對方的衣袖尋求意見。「家裡應該還有剩酸奶油，羅宋湯？」  
「要煮羅宋湯？可以啊。三個人的話再配上一份沙拉跟麵包如何？灼很會吃的。」

  
舞子眨了眨失去光亮的雙眼，循著記憶中的身高與現在兩人之間的距離將臉部稍微抬高，對上同樣突然盯著她看的炯。「是你想吃才對吧。」  
面對妻子的拆穿，加上今天上午發生的事，炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫下樓後在心裡終於承認自己需要美食的慰勞，且他可不想這麼快就打破自己的謊言，在樓梯上發生的窘境他決定不去理會，以話題結束話題。

  
「那我去澆剩下的植物，等會進廚房。」  
「——好、好。親愛的慢慢來也沒關係喔。」  
「……妳要笑就大聲笑出來。」  
「我已經笑完了。」

炯的視線跟著她的背影，藉著導盲杖晃進廚房，舞子故意放緩說話的音節並一溜煙鬆開了扶著他的手，舞子的心情好到願意跟他開玩笑——就現在而言是很少有的事了。而且舞子耍他玩的時候總是溜得比誰都快，比灼還快，從小到大都是如此。炯微不可聞地嘆氣，他甚至沒留意到剛才對話時舞子的表情。  
實在是不忍心破壞妻子現在美麗的心情，只好晚點再找機會說停職的事了。真拿妳沒辦法，他想。  
他永遠都拿舞子跟灼沒辦法。

  
所以當他聽見灼脫鞋子進家門跟舞子講些有的沒的寒暄與調侃沒有多去在意，他相信灼不至於馬上破壞難得的和諧時光，卻完全沒想到灼一進門就馬上打小報告。

——那個瞬間他只想衝上前堵住搭檔的嘴，確實堵住的那種。  
慎導灼不只是他的兒時玩伴、親友、精神上互相依存的緊密關係，炯其實下了相當多的註解在灼身上，把灼送回家後他突然覺得應該要多一個損友的解釋才對得起灼的性格與他的行為。可這只是在他腦中維持五分鐘的念頭，現在應該要面對的不是早就熟知彼此性格的好友，是看似心平氣和被灼說服到消氣然而還在氣頭上的妻子。  
他不是他搭檔，無法一下三言兩語就安撫好舞子。

懷著煩惱的心情輸入密碼，電子鎖發出喀喀的聲音，他進到客廳習慣性地往左一瞥，那裡沒有人。  
摸摸鼻子往二樓前進，踏進臥室舞子剛好從浴室出來，頭上披著毛巾，整身散發水氣扶著牆往梳妝台移動。  
她似乎聽到他回來的聲音，炯的腳步聲戛然而止，於是舞子只能朝著大概的方向抬起臉：「我洗好了。餐廳也收拾好了。」  
「喔、好。」  
舞子維持同樣的姿勢向著他，臉上看不出任何情緒，過好一陣子才眨眨眼，嗯了一聲沒有多理他。

  
絕對在生氣。他又調了調溫度與水量，蓮蓬頭的水量忽然刷地激增從將剩餘的沐浴乳沖得一乾二凈，水流向著排水孔不斷流去快速短暫的形成漩渦，以往曾在書上還是在哪裡看到有人分享浴室會帶來靈感，洗澡倒是沒有為他帶來解決情感問題的靈感，只能為他拖延時間。  
他還能怎麼辦？道歉沒用，這件事不是一句對不起就能解決的問題，老實乖巧地被罵，被罵過了；立刻向她撒嬌也是一個辦法，只不過先前在餐桌上他採取了耿直認錯的態度，事到如今撒嬌怕是行不通。  
炯些微不耐地將濕潤的瀏海往後撥，轉緊水龍頭出了淋浴間。居家人工AI突然跳了出來問今天要不要開換氣功能，他簡短回覆過後悄悄打開浴室的門並探出頭觀望門外的情況。舞子正放下手中的瓶瓶罐罐，擦了擦濕潤的頭髮後抬起右手嘗試在櫃子上找到什麼。  
炯見狀趕緊邊套上睡衣邊走過去。吹風機在第二層。說著，在妻子摸索過的夾層往更裡頭伸了進去，拿到了摺疊式吹風機。

舞子懷疑是不是他放錯地方而不是她沒摸到，炯調整了風量與熱度之後開始撥動舞子的髮絲，趁機回了句：「妳是真的沒摸到。」

▸

有夠討厭。  
舞子．邁雅．斯特隆斯卡婭蜷縮身軀抱胸面對牆壁，腰部傳來一陣瘙癢令她挺直背部，罪魁禍首抓準時機將她整個人轉向正面（即使她看不見），要她面對他。  
「我會幫妳遮好，也會幫妳出錢，我們就去對面的街上修剪嘛。」  
「我為什麼要相信你……我直接去給理髮師剪就好啦！」舞子硬拍掉炯嘗試幫她戴帽子的手，「你怎麼剪著剪著就連這兩撮頭髮也修了！？你又不是不知道我留很久……」  
「我真的不是故意的……」  
「頭髮剪短無所謂，可是現在一定要打薄了……炯你這個大笨蛋！」  
「……抱歉。」

  
舞子鼓起臉頰試圖瞪著對方，真是中看不中用的狙擊兵。她想。拆解武器槍枝那麼厲害結果居然看錯髮流，還說自己看起來很糟糕。到底有沒有喜歡她？部隊裡也有人偷談戀愛他是真的不知道嗎？她早就知道炯不擅長用言語安撫他人，可就連喜歡的女孩子也無法搞定？是她難搞還是他太笨？

  
炯似乎蹲了太久改在她面前也坐了下來，她聽見青梅竹馬嘆了一口氣，將帽子輕放在她頭上開口：「現在跑去修剪的話也不會修太多，等到回日本時不會差太多，灼一定認得出來。」見她沒有反抗炯默默地握住她的手，直接了當不猶豫說道。  
「長髮短髮或著是像小時候那樣綁兩撮，反正什麼髮型都很適合你。」  
「……那你剛剛說我糟糕是怎麼回事？」  
「會被妳罵的糟糕。」  
「你沒騙我？」  
「我沒騙妳。我什麼時候騙過妳？」

  
現在。記憶與現實重疊差點就要脫口而出的舞子咬了咬唇，整個人往後一躺陷進柔軟的床鋪，自顧自地拉上被子完全不管還有一個人要躺上床。「我今天本來是想說的，」  
舞子循著光線的強弱來猜測炯的動作，感應器隨著浴室的門與臥室門被關上，主臥燈熄滅了，大概整間臥室只剩炯的床頭燈是亮著的。拖鞋的磨擦聲在木質地板與地毯之間忽有忽無，停在了床側。

「可是看妳那麼開心我就——」  
「是不是小灼不說你就沒有要講？」在被子另一半被拉開的瞬間她背對著他說。  
「真的沒有……我有反省。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「……你每次都這樣講。」

  
她想起去理髮店的那天，他們講了同樣的話。走回住處的路上她提起退役，她是負傷退伍，他是背著勒令退伍的風險才得以退役的。舞子說萬一回不了日本不就糟了嗎，炯對自己風險性高的行為表示他會反省，她仍是那句，你每次都這樣講。事情總是脫軌，不會照著人的想法發展，她的話他的話都不是說著能做的就一定達成，反覆無常訴說達到口頭上的承諾與提醒，意外發生後他們很多很多事情都是付諸言語，那些模稜兩可模糊曖昧的也隨之沈澱成共通的柔情。  
「我下次會告訴妳的。」  
炯的聲音模糊傳進耳中，舞子悄悄從被窩裡露出眼睛，沈默幾秒決定將半個身體轉向炯。

「既然你都這麼說了……等等、你幹嘛——」

炯的手臂倏忽繞過她的背部，集中於軀幹部位施力，他緩緩推著她讓兩人之間的距離縮短。  
「別再生氣了，都要睡覺了。」他說。察覺到對方的意圖，舞子不甘不願地也只能往炯的方向移動自己的身體，在碰到炯左手的瞬間停了下來。  
「……這樣我會壓到你的手。」  
「沒事，我抬起來了。」

  
哦。她沒好氣地應聲，沒有照著炯的期望滾到枕頭上（他臉旁），而是縮在了能清楚聽見心跳聲、直接感受呼吸起伏的胸口。炯當然有沒打破的承諾。比起不要受傷不要打架不要逞強，像是一起回日本、陪在她身邊、又或著是成為她的家人，那些說來簡單實則困難卻沒有被壞的誓言——他都有做到。  
她的願望有太多都無法實現了，以至於不敢奢求太多過於溫柔的誓言。給她一個家，能擁抱彼此，能回到她身旁就好。

  
「這樣看不見妳的臉。」  
「不給你看。」  
「......好吧，晚安。」  
「晚安。」

這是舞子．邁雅．斯特隆斯卡婭現在的願望。


End file.
